Smoking apparatuses come in many shapes and sizes. These devices often include a water filtration chamber or other filtration aspect. Whether or not a filter is included, all pipes include the use of a smoking content holder or bowl that leads to a primary chamber that fills up with smoke and sits in between the bowl and a mouth piece opening. As such, chambers with larger volumes are capable of holding larger volumes of smoke.
A popular smoking apparatus more commonly known as a “gravity pipe,” generally involves the use of water to create a vacuum within the device in order to draw large amount of thick smoke into the primary chamber. Gravity pipes generally involve the use of two different sized containers, with the larger sitting face up and being filled with water and with the smaller having a bowl with smoking contents attached over the mouth piece or top opening. The smaller container will be placed into the larger container and comprise an aperture near the bottom. When the smaller container is placed in the larger container, the water will pass through the aforementioned aperture and fill up the smaller container. When in this position, users then light the smoking contents in the bowl and simultaneously lift the smaller container upwards and out of the water. As the smaller container rises, water will drain through the aforementioned aperture and create a vacuum. As water exits, the air pressure will draw smoke into the smaller container, replacing the contents within volumetric space to which the water previously resided. The vacuum will force air through the bowl, causing the smoking substance to continually burn. At this point, users will generally remove the bowl from over the top opening, place their mouth over it, and inhale the accumulated smoke while simultaneously lowering the smaller container back into the larger container and water.
While gravity pipes are considered to be very effective smoking tools, the use of water often creates a messy environment, elongates preparation time, and requires an extensive cleaning process. In addition, users often complain that they are unable to control the amount of smoke that they produce and intake into their lungs. As such, there exists a need to a gravity style smoking apparatus that does not require the use of water, is easy to clean, and allows users to measure and control how much smoke they would like to produce and inhale per use.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to introduce a waterless gravity style smoking apparatus. The present invention uses air pressure in order to draw in and accumulate smoke in such a way that is analogous to the previously described method, but without the use of water or other non-combustible liquids. In addition, the present invention utilizes a measurement tool that allows for dosage control. The present invention gives users control over the entire smoking process and is an all in one, portable smoking device.
The present invention is a waterless gravity style smoking apparatus that forms a sealed vacuum to create internal suction within the device so that it can draw the smoke into a chamber that increases in size as the magazine (smaller) compartment of the device is lowered out of the outer (larger) sheath compartment. With this, the user can then inhale the smoke when they are satisfied with the quantity of smoke in the chamber. A lighter may be placed inside one of the device's cavities in order to place its flame next to the bowl. Thus, when the magazine is pulled down, suction is created by a vacuum that simultaneously pulls air and the lighter's flame into the bowl.
The present invention will be completely sealed, with no openings, preventing odors from leaving the device. While most smoking devices are difficult to clean, the physical components of the present invention are fully detachable with surfaces that are easy to reach and sanitize. Furthermore, the present invention is machine washable and quite durable. Unlike many other smoking devices which are generally made of glass or other fragile materials, the present invention is made out of one or more flame retardant materials that may include but are not limited to stainless steel, ceramics, heat resistant polymers, heat resistant composites, and more.
Many common smoking devices provide users with harsh hits that hurt and burn the mouth, throat, and lungs. The present invention pulls smoke into a chamber for the user to inhale when ready. This eliminates the chance of harsh hits that develop due to the closeness of the flame during inhalation and temperature of the smoke.
The present invention may come in a multitude of different colors. As well, any image may be printed on to the outer and/or inner surfaces of each piece, upon request. Most of the present inventions primary components are pill shaped or rectangular pieces with two opposite facing rounded sides. Each component is shaped and dimensioned to fit together with in the appropriate manner. The present invention is small and portable. It can fit in the average sized jacket pocket and is relatively flat in design, similar to a flask. This shape allows users to easily carry and conceal the device. Due to the components and arrangements of the apparatus, as well as the material choice, users do not have to worry about smell or the possibility of it breaking. The present invention acts like a gravity pipe, but is more economically efficient with a user's smoking material, compared to most other devices (excluding vaporizers).